User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MerchantofDeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MerchantofDeath (Talk) 00:04, May 1, 2011 Re: Not really, TBH. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :It has to fit canon in general, but otherwise we're very open-ended. Mostly, we've filled in areas of pre-war that in canon had no real explanations. I, personally, worked on making the Capital Wasteland more believable, which effectively retconned everything that happened in F3. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning Due to your recent actions with GaussRifle, you have provoked him and fed the troll. Next time just tell one of us to take care of it. Please read the policies and improve on your behavior. Dark Talk 07:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: To be honest bro, it's been very low key around here recently. All of our original admins/users + the later ones seem to have dropped off the map, andd I've just been busy on other wikis & IRL. I think just myself and one other user even look at this wiki anymore. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Feel free to join us on TL. You're one of the more proficient users on this wiki, IMO; I think you'd make a good addition to our community. It's not like you couldn't just come back if things pick up again.--OvaltinePatrol 01:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, and I may just do that. Though, I probably won't be that much more active over there than over here, but I guess it doesn't really matter. I could just "Fallout-ize" pictures for people. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:04, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just want to thank you for the things you've been doing on here, it's pretty nice of you ovaltine. --MerchantofDeath 18:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Article count I think MoD deleted a good number of his own old articles, but I'm not sure. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:52, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think I did. Some of the earlier ones were kind of stupid; ideas that I thought were cool in the beginning. Some of the other members might have added new articles. -MerchantofDeath (talk) 23:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) The Enclave All the articles on the enclave on this wiki, minus retaliation are mostly from me and thus I would ask that you critique them to see which ones aught to be deleted. CaptainCain (talk) 21:24, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :I dont care about the details of the content here.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:52, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey What's up? I thought this place would be dead by now, given that MoD and all the others who used to keep this place lively are gone now. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :I come here to renew my resolve vis a vis running the Tranquility Lane fanon the way I do. I also try to tidy up here. Tranquillity Lane is very active these days, if you feel like joining us.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:04, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Re consider? I am sorry for everything that happened and after a breif time away on other wikis, I relized how much I love fanon, please let me back on Tranquility lane. Please? Weebs (talk) 17:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :It wasn't my call to block you and I'm not entirely familiar with the circumstances behind it. Try asking CaptainCain, he's the one behind your more recent block.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:47, November 22, 2015 (UTC)